Martin Bishop's Saga
by VampireElder
Summary: Martin Bishop Emerges from his vault into the cold heartless wasteland, he must fight for survival every second of every day, does he have the strength to survive? Or will he be doomed to be devoured by the harsh, relentless wasteland. Warning: Adult Situations, Excessive Violence & Gore, Sexual Content. If you are not mature enough to handle cursing then this story is not for you.
1. Chapter One: Getting Started

Martin Bishop's Saga

First off, this story will be made up as it goes along. This is my first story so I don't fully expect it to be very good, please review it as it will help me write more because if I think that there is no one reading it I will be less inclined to keep writing it. Please point out any spelling errors, what you think of the story, what I should change or fix, that kind of stuff because I honestly want to get better. Alrighty, lets get the show on the road – shall we?

* * *

I woke up in my bed, I had a nightmare about the Outside… Radiated cannibals chopping me up alive. I felt Safe inside the Vault, worry free, food, shelter, clean water, security, and something to do. What's there not to love about the Vault? Our Overseer was fair, level-headed, and honest, the security guards didn't abuse anyone, and everything was working as it should. The prospect of the Outside frightened me, the unknown Wasteland filled with sickness, cannibals, and other irradiated monstrosities, why anyone would want to leave was a mystery to me, apparently something about the amount of curiosity in the Vault. Some near-naked cannibals invaded the Vault about 3 days ago, they look dried and shriveled up, open wounds that looked as if they would kill them seemed to not effect them at all. The worst part about them to me was that they didn't seem to react to pain – At all…. I had unloaded my Vault-Tec Nail-Gun into one and it kept coming until Jack blasted it with his .44 Magnum, its brains splattered on me feeling oily and sickening, I had almost lost my lunch that day. The Overseer scrapped the scouting mission that day and postponed it for next week.

I got out of bed and checked my Pip-Boy for the time, apparently 4:12 AM. I got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans, a black T-Shirt, slipped on my Utility Belt, and put my Vault and shaved my stubble, I was barely 19 but a skilled mechanic. My father had taught me all that I knew and even how to shoot. I was a good shot but didn't have very much experience. I put on my boots and laced them, Vault-Tec boots were some of the best in the world, they lasted practically forever and were relatively comfortable. I checked my Pip-Boy for tasks I had to do today, it listed the coffee machine in the cafeteria was broken and I was to do that, also I had to help one of the new Security Guards clear out some Rad Roaches.

I played our vault's PA system, it was playing some classical rock that I couldn't name. Walking down the hall I saw one of my friends, he was a Security Guard.

"Hey Martin, what'chu doing today?"he asked

"Hey Jack, I'm fixing the coffee machine and helping a Green Guard with some Rad Roaches near the entrance after that." I replied.

"Oh yeah? hey I could help you out with that if you want, I don't really have anything better to do." Jack said back

"Oh yeah I don't have a problem with that, I'll radio you when I'm done with the coffee machine."

"Aight man keep it easy"

"You too."

And with that we passed and I was off to do my duties, I was surprised how little I had to do today, usually I was bombarded with mundane tasks, consuming my whole day but it looked like I would have most of the day to myself. I arrived at the cafeteria and several inhabitants were eating, notably none drinking coffee, he went to the lineup of coffee machines, all hooked up to the coffee maker, I looked inside of it and some gears were rusted…

After that quick fix I met up the green horn "Hey, I'm Officer Jose. Its nice to meet you Mr. Bishop!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, he was certainly a friendly one. "Yeah nice to meet you too, and just call me Martin, I have a friend who wants to help out too" I told him,

without giving him a chance to answer I went on my radio and called up Jack _"Hey Jack, we're at the Armory, we're waiting on you mate." "Yeah shure Martin! I'm on my way now!" _After a few minutes he arrived, we all were armed with Batons, we turned the corner and saw something Terrible.

"W-Why the fuck is the Vault Door open!?" Jose shouted.

"We should have heard an alarm… Who could disable the alarm and open the door without anyone noticing….?"

I asked myself out loud. "Alright forget the god damned roaches we have to get the door closed, anyone know the pass code?" Jack said taking charge. "We have to radio the Overseer." I stated, already on it.

After contacting the Overseer he arrived along with 6 other officers, 4 with 10mm Pistols and the other two with the SMG counterpart. "Why is the door open?"

Overseer Frank asked in a concerned tone. "We're not shure, but we thought it best to contact you because you are the only one we know of that is capable of opening it, Sir."

Jack replied saluting him. With that the security force advances past them and guarded the big gear-like door, the Overseer entering various passwords into a near-by terminal. "It appears that the door is jammed… I have no clue what is wrong with it but none of my commands are working in the system, We will have to watch the entrance 24/7. And the scouting mission will be pushed for tomorrow."

The Overseer told them. "But the task force for the mission hasn't bin assigned yet..?" I said

"I am aware of this, I will make it tomorrow. Also I have bin considering You for our expeditionary force, Mr. Bishop." The Overseer explained

" M-Me…? Why Sir? I am a mechanic, I don't have any training…" I said with a extremely surprised and slightly scared tone.

"Yes I am aware of that, however plenty of talented mechanics are arising and I have more uses for you, you should be able to bring back usable technology and scrap for the Vault, as we are running out of spare parts. Infact you are the one who brought this to my attention, Martin." The Overseer said.

I sighed… "Yes Sir…" I saluted then walked off towards his quarters.

"Hey Martin, don't worry about the mission tomorrow, you'll do fine, besides you will be with me and the other security! You'll be perfectly safe…"

Jack said trying to comfort his best friend. "Yeah I know, but those fucking freaky ass cannibals… the last mission got canceled because of them, and for a good reason! They swarmed us, there must have bin over 30 of them… if they're a common sight in the outside then we stand no chance…"

I replied. "Haha don't worry, we totally handled those freaks, and hey start packing this duffle bag full of gear that you think will be useful for the trip, but don't overfill it we need to be light on our feet and we need to bring some stuff back, sound good?"

Jack said "Yeah shure, I'll do that then get some shut eye, gonna be a big day tomorrow, that's for fucking shure…" I said waving off my friend.

After Jack had left my quarters I packed a crowbar, my Vault-Tec Nail Gun, 3 doses of Med-X, 5 Rad-Aways and 3 Rad-Xs, 4 clips for my Nail Gun(The Nail Gun is fed clips), and 5 bobby pins. The bobby pins were a precaution because I found myself picking some locks because the owner of the case had lost his or her key to it, I felt that there might be some use to them if they came across anything locked. I zipped up the bag and went to bed, 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow?' was the question I had when I fell asleep.

* * *

Alright i will do some editing, as some of you have noticed i will be adding these horizontal lines, i am still quite new at this and a superb author gave me some advice and some tips, so thank you(Not sure if you want to be named so pm me if its cool with you if you even see this).


	2. Chapter Two: Departure

Haha apparently this story is doing well, 27 views and 2 reviews! it's a hella lot better than I thought it would be, alright remember folks give me constructive criticism so I can make the story better!

I woke up to Cpt. James Eden, our party leader in the expedition. "Get dressed, Mechanic. We are going in 2 hours and I want everyone to listen to the briefing I will give in 20 minutes, get a good breakfast and take these." James said giving me a combat knife with _Mechanic_ engraved on it, along with a 9mm pistol with the same engraving on it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up taking the two gifts, I had saved James' daughter from a group of rad roaches awhile back, he must have bin repaying me for that. "Hey thanks man, I was kind of worried about going out there without a real weapon." I said.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want a man on my team without a gun, makes the whole unit weaker. I'm gonna head to the cafeteria and I expect you to do the same, meet you there." He said.

"Aye, sir." I replied.

After dressing and picking up my duffle bag's straps around my right shoulder so it held to the left and holstering my new gun and putting the combat knife in a sheath hidden under my Vault jacket. I walked out of my room heading for the cafeteria he couldn't help but to think that in just a few hours I would leave the safety of the vault… I was frightened but strangely…. Excited? 'I must be crazy, this is probably a suicide mission! I mean what if we die? No one wou-' his thought process was interrupted by a beep on his Pip-Boy, he had received a message stating **'Martin, head to the armory first and stock up on ammunition and grab a flak jacket with elbow and knee pads, never know what's gonna happen out there so I don't need to drag your half dead body back to the vault! – Cpl. Jones' **I sighed and headed to the armory, it was just the opposite turn from the Cafeteria so it would be a short detour. I arrived and did as I was told, I grabbed a box of 9mm rounds and two spare clips which I stuffed in my jacket pocket, I took off my jacket and put on the flak jacket, it was the lighter version and offered less protection but was more flexible and had a few extra pockets. I strapped on Vault Security knee pads and elbow pads, I slipped on my jacket back on over my flak jacket and headed to the cafeteria feeling a hell of a lot safer.

I got a nice inch thick steak with an ice cold Nuka Cola, my favorite drink and meal filled my belly well, I spotted James after eating and sat next to him, he was talking with Jack.

"What do you mean we can't take more then 5 people!?" Jack yelled at the Captain

"I mean that the vault needs as much security as it can get right now, we can't close the door so we need more posted guards. We won't need more then a small squad anyway. This is a scouting mission not a invasion." James replied in a cool voice.

"What if we run into those fucking zombie-lookin' freak cannibals again!? We barely handled them with 15 of of us blasting at them. It was a miracle none of us were seriously injured!" Jack shouted again being hot-headed as ever.

"Enough _Corporal _The decision is final, it will be You, Bishop, Jose, Jones, and myself. That is the squad I have chosen, if you have a problem with it then I'll find someone else." James said getting strict.

"Yeah whatever 'Captain' but I'm gonna haunt you if I die." Jake replied cooling off knowing that he had to calm down.

"Well wasn't that friendly?" I said, jokingly.

"Ah, hey Martin I didn't notice you sitting down, the Overseer has enlisted you as a temporary security force member, and in light of your history as a mechanic and run ins with the little buggers I have promoted you to Specialist. Sound good?" James said in a happy tone.

"Are you serious? That's crazy… I'm astounded I'm even a Temporary member but the rank of Specialist? Where does that put me in the chain of command?" I said astonished.

"Your rank puts you technically higher then corporal, but lower than sergeant, Specialist-Corporal means that you are specifically used for tasks that normal security forces can't handle such as lock picking, terminal hacking, that sort of stuff. Though depending on your usefulness on this mission you will become a full-fledged security member… Meaning that your rank will put you at Specialist-Private, then Specialist-Private First Class, then Specialist-Corporal, then Specialist-Sergeant, then Specialist-Captain. The specialist classification puts you Technically above each sub rank you are put in but lower then that sub rank's superior, so you when you become a full member you will be below Jack again. but higher then any other Private. Though that doesn't stop me from promoting you again based on your combatic skills and your nerve during, before, and after any skirmish we encounter. Understand?" James explained.

"Yeah I think so, but I still don't understand all the special treatment… I don't really deserve it, do I?" I responded still in disbelief.

"Haha call it me returning my debt to you, you saved my daughter's life and I owe mine, The least I can do is do this for you." James said with a big grin, James was always a very good friend to me but after I saved his daughter, he always was seemingly devoted to me, it was strange but welcome. After that we all gathered to the entrance, Jose was last to arrive and James gave the briefing.

"Alright boys n' girl. Now that we're all suited up this is the plan, we will head to the closest ruins we can find, scout out the area and collect any usable salvage. After that we'll keep exploring and find shelter and camp there for the night. Any area or building we find suitable to set up a forward base for the Vault we will mark it, map out an area of where that area or building is and then get back to the vault and explain our findings, Sound good?" James explained in a superior tone, I always thought that he was a good captain, If he ran for Overseer then I would definitely vote for him. I shouldered my half empty duffle bag, everyone else had one discluding Jones who carried an ammunition case, she had a Sniper Rifle and would keep at a distance in any combat, she carried ammunition for the whole squad but it was mostly filled with .108 rounds. "Understood, Sir." we all chimed together, we headed off into the unknown…. The Wasteland.


	3. Chapter Three: Danger!

Alright i fucked up and confused the shit out of myself, i am editing and putting in a horizontal line and all of that so yeah, keep reading.

* * *

We entered a cave, with a small crack of light at the end… We were walking towards it with all our pip-boy lights on illuminating several feet beyond where we stepped, lighting up the walling and ground. There were several skeletons with tattered clothing, dead long before the Cannibals raided the vault. We reached the threshold of the cave, there was a door that was welded shut, it was air tight discluding the crack under the door where the earth had corroded. There was an air filtration vent atop the door that looked quite sturdy.

"This door is welded shut…. Why do you think that is?" Jose commented.

"I'm… I'm not shure but we have to get it open, we can't stay here." I said pulling out my crow bar. I fitted it in the crack that the door had, putting all my weight and muscle in it I slowly inched it down, the door giving way after hundreds of years of aging. "Could use some help here guys…!" I told the rest of the squad, they all immediately starting helping any way they could, putting their fingers under the crack and pulling with the crowbar, helping with the crow bar itself, and finally the door broke in half.

"Well shit… guess we're gonna have to crawl out of here." Jack said.

"Lets get to it." Jones said, going under first.

Jose went under after her, Jack went next.

"Don't worry Martin, I'll see you Outside."

"You too, captain.." I replied.

After he went under I swallowed down fear and got on my knees and crawled under after the rest. The light was blinding, I couldn't see anything. I felt dizzy and disoriented, two sets of strong hands kept me from falling. After a minute of this feeling and blindness I adjusted to the light, Jack and Jones were holding me up, I took a step forward and observed my surroundings, there were dead trees here and there and a road just north of the door, broken down and destroyed cars with ruins of what I guessed to be houses just beyond that, a single house seemed to be spared from the ruin. It still looked like a sorry sight but it was mostly intact. just beyond the house were several shapes that looked humanoid, I couldn't tell due to the sun still in my eyes.

"Alright we're heading for that house, stay low we need to be cautious, we have no idea if the people over there are hostile or not." James ordered.

"Aye sir." the whole team replied in unison, they sneaked over to the road hiding behind the divider, when Jones spoke up "I'll cover you're guys' approach, but don't stand infront of my line of sight, I can't help you if I can't shoot at them." She explained.

"Sounds good, alright men we'll approach them nice and easy, don't shoot until I do. Understood?" James said.

"Understood." Jack replied.

They foursome walked up the the 8 people, dressed in improvised tattered clothing, they all had some sort of weapon, only 3 with firearms however.

"Hey stey roight where ya fucking are!" one shouted as they got closer pointing at them drawing his sawed off shotgun.

"Wait! Don't shoot! We're just looking around, do you know where we are?"

"What is dis' guy fucking dumb?" the same person said to his companions.

"He must be! He don't even know where da fuck he iz!" the other replied.

"Calm down now, we just got out of the vault not 300 feet from where we are now, we just want some information of where we are." James explained to the group.

"Yee' gon' have te grease our palms if ye want information out in the Wasteland." another said holding a fireaxe.

"Ah I understand.." James said pulling out his wallet and taking out a 100 dollar bill, then handing it to the one he initially spoke to.

The opposite group looked at eachother and started laughing, "Hahahaha! Hey mate guess ye wern't lying when ya'll said ye was from a Vault, our currency now-a-days is Bottle Caps, though yer pre-war money is worth just about the same. Alright we'll take it. You're just west of Phoenix, in Caesar's Territory. And he won't be too kind to you Vault Dwellers… I suggest ye head farther West into NCR Territory, ye will find a better home thare." he finished.

"Who is Caesar? And who is NCR?" I spoke up, wondering who these people were.

"Caesar is a Warlord, he invades tribes and strip them of their identity then integrating them into his army. NCR is a bunch of civilized folks controlling parts of Old Mexico and California, They're much friendlier then dese' Legion Folk."

"Hmm… It seems the world has reconstructed itself much more then we had though, Captain?" I said to myself and James.

"Yes it seems so, guess we'll report it to our Overseer once our scouting mission is over, however one more question for our friends here… What are you doing here?" James asked

"We're escaped raiders, dem' sons of bitches we're going to crucify me and my band but we'ze pulled the slip on em'!" The supposed band leader said taking pride in himself.

"Then one more question, would you all mind if you escort us around for alittle while? We'll pay you for your time by the day, say… A 100 dollars for today and another 50 for

for every day after today?" James offered.

"Hehe why don't we kill ye and take it fer ourselves?" the leader threatened brandishing his sawn off in our captain's face.

"Because we are all armed, and we have a sniper aiming to blow off your head." James explained without losing his cool.

"Shit! Errgh… Fine ye got yerself a deal, mister friendly." On that they shook hands on it.

"Alright here's your money, and what's you and your crew's name?" Jacob said whilst handing him more money.

"The day is early, so we ought te get movin' if ye want yer moneys worth." one of the raiders said without answering him.

After awhile of traveling aimlessly for half the day marking some intact buildings we stopped at an abandoned police station, long abandoned and long since looted by scavengers and prospectors. It was naturally fortified with only two points of entrance, the front door and the back door, all the others were long since boarded up. We all got to sleep in 3 different holding cells, being thirteen of us in total James and the other group's leader who's name was apparently Gibson. James and Gibson agreed for a three man watch, shifting 6 hours. The first watch was myself, Jones, and one of the raiders who had a hunting rifle, we all stayed on the roof of the station for a superior vantage point.

"So what's your name?" I asked the raider.

"It's Rodger, and yers' mister Mechanic?" He replied in a friendlier tone, they had spent more than 12 hours with the group and they all warmed up to eachother, not exactly family but atleast the tension wasn't high anymore.

"Its Martin, Martin Bishop. Specialist-Corporal, at your service." I recited taking pride in his temporary title.

"Oi so ye have a military-type ranking like dem' NCR? Haha if ya'll make it up de're then they'll welcome ye just fine." Rodger replied.

"Why don't ya'll come with us? If this territory is so bad then just come along when we move the rest of the people, if that'll happen at all that is." I questioned.

"As we said, wer' Raiders. The old Lancaster Bandits we used to call 'er selves. We raid and pillage, sack caravans and all that murderin' sort, I do it for the loot personally but everybody got de're own reasons." Rodger explained.

"So that doesn't explain why you didn't shoot us on sight then.." I mused

"Ye'all looked like ye was too much trouble to bother with till ye' approached us, then when ye said ya'll had a sniper trained on us we thought 'Well shit might as well get paid for not pissin' these folks off', Hehe yes-sir-ree!" Rodger explained

"Haha its nice to hear that we became friends in the end, ain't it?" I said with joy in my voice.

Before he could respond a spear narrowly misses my head, I immediately ducked and screamed "Get down!" everyone got down before I finished but that didn't matter, several bullets slammed into the wall of the police station's roof, Jones drew her 9mm and fired off a few shots randomly, out of the 4 shots only one scream was heard. "Rodger, go tell the others!" I yelled over the bullets. He nodded and bolted for the door, he opened it and hauled ass down the stairs, I drew my own 9mm and fired off a few shots of my own, I decided I wasn't gonna get anywhere by not aiming so I poked my head out and was sorely sorry, another spear was thrown and got me in the shoulder. I screamed out and held my wound, it was a graze but it still hurt like a bitch, apparently the spears were barbed and ripped up my shoulder a lot worse. "Shit!" I cried out in pain crawling to the wall for more cover. "Jones, don't get hit by their spears, if it impales you you're done, its barbed and it'll do a whole lot more damage!" I explained to her, she nodded and holstered her berretta and took out her sniper rifle, she moved to a different position so they wouldn't immediately shoot at her, she poked over the wall and took aim, she fired and a scream was heard and shouts of insult. There was banging down stairs but we didn't bother ourselves with that now, Jose came through the door with a assault carbine and took position on the wall crouching, emptying his clip at the brush the enemies were hidden in.

All of a sudden two legionaries bursted through the door, armed with Machetes, I turned around and fired my pistol at them, sever shots landed in his torso but it didn't seem to phase him as he closed the distance, I stood up as he grappled me, I grabbed the wrist that the machete was armed with, he sent savage blows in my gut and ribs. With my free hand I grabbed the side of his face and dug my thumb in his eye, he screamed out but continued his assault, I looked to see how Jones was doing with her problem, she and jones sent the legionary off the roof with a yelp, He fell with a _Crunch, _Jose unloaded his Carbine into the soldier's side, his covered face coughed and blood soaked the cloth over his mouth, he went slump and I threw him over the side of the building, we all back under cover even though the firing had ceased.

"Jones, stay here and make shure none of them get inside the building, Jones come on lets go see whats happening inside the building." I said taking charge.

"Alright, but make it quick." Jones said as I left, Jose in tow.

After going down two flights of stairs it was a bloodbath there were dead raiders and Legion, the raiders were looting the Legion whilst our guys were tending to all the wounded we had. "The fuck happened?" I asked. "Fucking Legion! Those fucks can't let anyone go, can they? Fuck! Lost fucking 3 guys now, When I gather a bigger crew I'm gonna fucking show those Legion pussies!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.


	4. Chapter Four: Gain & Loss

Erhm well its kind of getting hard for me to write this as I have lost interest in it for some fucking odd reason but that doesn't really matter, I have an obligation to write it as some of you like this story, and I know what its like for the author to stop writing something I am in to. So for that sake I will force myself to write this chapter, even as I am writing this I am feeling more and more up to writing. So here's hoping that this fanfiction will see an end. ALSO! it seems I have forgotten to put in a disclaimer for each chapter, I see it useless seeing this whole website is about FAN fictions which is self-explanatory and should hint at none of this belongs to them(Other than OCs and other such) so here it goes: I do not own Fallout, however I do own the specific characters that I personally portray in this story. I will try to stay away from Fallout Characters as it is IMPOSSIBLE to write Exactly what they would say as they are each their own person and I can't literally get inside their heads, I have seen a few stories where it portrays them very well however I am not shure how I will do with that, but it May or May Not come up. Also some confusion I've gotten on when this goes on, this is 3 days Before the Courier gets shot in the face, after three days in the story that will happen and events may or may not be shown to reference the courier, or even the Lone Wanderer. Not shure yet, as I said in First Chapter, I am making this up as I go along though I have a tiny little miniscule of an idea of where this is gonna end, and I already know that about two people are going to actually Read all of this ^^^^ so haha pointlesssss!

* * *

We all had a hard time going back to sleep, but personally I needed it, Jones patched up my shoulder but I had breathing problems with my ribs, probably all the blows I took from that Legionnaire. I helped gather the bodies in one cell for looting later, it was agreed upon that everyone on the roof should get the first pick at the loot.

"Alright, everyone get up! We're going to travel alittle more then we're going to go back to the vault to tell them the situation. Does anyone have any problems with that?" James asked the group, including the Raiders.

After looking around the group of slightly battered raiders and vault dwellers they all agreed, we all went to the cage of the deceased. As agreed upon I went first. I personally didn't feel right looting the dead, but I was convinced by Rodger, I stepped up to the laid out bodies.

I swallowed down some sickness that I had gathered in my throat, It smelled gross, it looked gross, and it was a changing point for myself, I promised myself that if I was able to do this then I was a Real man, no more of that pussy weaseling out of hard work, I was gonna do Everything differently. Atleast, that's what I promised to myself.

I first checked their pockets, some coins and a few bottle caps, one thing that really caught my eye was a small chain-saw lookin' thing… I had seen schematics for it in the Vault but was never permitted to build one… It was a Ripper, I took it and shoved it in my duffle bag. "I'm done!" I called out to the others, Jones went next taking appropriate ammo and other such. I left and went back to sleep preparing for the day ahead, it was sure to be a long one.

Once we all had atleast Some sleep, we left at 8:00 AM, keeping to old Slave Escape trails, they were supposed to have several buildings dotted along it for shelter, and far enough from Legion Patrols in order to not get caught, we used them to trail our way closer to the vault. Atleast that's what we Were doing before shit Really went down.

"Hault! In the name of Caesar(Kaiser) Identify yourselves!" a Decanus shouted to our group, I silently cursed myself. "We are Travelers in search of shelter, could you show us a way to the nearest settlement?" James yelled back to them, as they were 50 yards away.

"Liars! You are NCR Spies! Kill them! They are unworthy of enslavement!" The Decanus ordered his 12 men, their years of discipline and training kicking in they didn't hesitate a second and charged us with weapons drawn, 8 of them had machetes, the recruits, and 2 of the 4 Primes had hunting rifles, as the other two had shotguns, the Decanus himself using a power fist. All the primes advanced steadily laying down fire while the recruits rushed us, the flying lead forced us to take cover, Jack and 4 of the raiders(All the raiders now carrying fire arms) ignored the onslaught of legion bullets and fired at the quickly advancing recruits, his .44 thundering with each shot. His aim was true and crippled if not killed 3 legionnaires while the raiders fired blindly in the general direction of the slaver's assault, hitting all of them atleast once or twice and grazing a Prime. I pulled out my newly found Ripper and charged one of the flanking recruits, clashing his machete with my Ripper, the machete sparked and was ripped in half as the ripper cut into the unarmored neck of the recruit, though a quarter of his neck was well… Missing… he still continued to fight, pulling out a kitchen knife and trying to gut me, luckily for me I had put on a flak jacket prior to leaving the vault. Blood splattered on my hands and all over the Ripper, flesh specks flying in every which way, I finally reached his spinal cord and severed it, his body went limp and I turned off the ripper and holstered it favoring my 9mm, when I looked back at my friends I saw that Jose's stomach had bin gored and his body thrown atop of a car, a look of excruciating pain and horror frozen on his face.

I turned a few more inches to see James grappling two legionaries at once, Jones wasn't in sight but this was to be expected. I left the main fight to charge the Primes, I charged forward in a beeline dodging .108s and the scatter shots of the shotguns. I tackled a prime and shifted my weight so he was over me, strangling him as he dealt crushing blows on my ribs and chest, the wind knocked out of me I let go of his neck and drew my personal combat knife and drive it upwards under his chin into soft flesh, his body went limp over mine and I withdrew my knife and sheathed it. The other Primes seemed to have forgotten about me because they were continuing to shoot at my group, I took his hunting rifle and without aiming shot it at one of the shotgun bearers, hitting him broadside he turned towards me and blasted three consecutive times, I felt the tiny BBs assaulting my armor and digging themselves in various places in my body, there weren't that many that actually pierced me but FUCK did it hurt! I redrew my 9mm and unloaded the clip in his general direction in my blood lust, I knew if I didn't end his fucking life he would end mine. after the 13 shots entered his center mass he dropped, I picked up the hunting rifle and continued to fire at the backs of the Legion, I got a good glimpse of our situation, and it wasn't good. I couldn't see any standing raiders and all but two of our original team was accounted for, I knew Jose was dead and I was sure Jones was Somewhere but it looked like Jack and James were in a desperate situation.

All of a sudden a legion head exploded in a red mist of brain matter and skull fragments, then another, then another. I guess that was Jones. I hit the ground _Hard _after being tackled by the Decanus, he hit my ribs and I felt the devastating blow break several ribs, I grabbed his power fisted arm by the wrist with both my hands, his free hand landed blows across my face, blackening my eye and bruising my right side. However I refused to let go of his power fist even as his blows started to force me unconscious, he layed one more hit and my vision started to fade, I felt his weight get off of me and several gentle hands care to me, that's when I blacked out.


End file.
